Expédition
by DarkMimi
Summary: ~Update: chapitre 1~Heero et son équipe partent dans la foret Amazonienne où ils feront de bien surprenanes rencontres... *Shounen-ai à venir*
1. Prologue

Expédition

Base : Gundam Wing

Autrice : Mimi (c'est re moaaa ! _____^)

Genre : UA (comment ça y'en a marre des UA ?),hétéro,  yaoi loin, trèèès loin dans a fic (j'rigole mais ce sera pas pour les premiers chapitres)

Couples : rien pour l'instant

Disclamer : les G-boys sont pas à moi, gna gna gna, Sally, Noin, Hilde et réléna non plus (encore heureux !)

Commentaires : Hellooo tout le monde ! et voilà, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, oui, je sais, j'ai pas finie les autres…mais je les finirais, un jour ou l'autre ! allez, bonne lecture ! ^_^

Mimi

Prologue

Le Professeur Heero Yuy vérifia une dernière fois que tout était bien en ordre pour l'expédition. Heero Yuy était un célèbre explorateur, malgré son jeune age (22 ans) il était connu de tous pour ses brillantes réussites. 2 ans auparavant, son meilleur ami et collègue, Solo, avait disparu alors qu'il devait faire une fouille du coté de l'Amazonie, hélas, son avion s'était écrasé en pleine foret Amazonienne et personne n'eu plus jamais de nouvelles de lui. Aucune enquête sérieuse n'avait été menée à bien et Solo avait été déclaré comme officiellement mort après que l'on ai retrouvé la carcasse de l'avion et le cadavre de son pilote. Mais Heero refusait de croire en la mort de son ami, après tout, le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé et il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il arrivait à se sortir de toutes les situation inimaginables. Il était bien décidé à le retrouver sain et sauf, même si il devait fouiller la l'immense 'Enfer vert' de fond en comble pour cela.

Mais une expédition comme celle ci demandait de l'argent…beaucoup d'argent et aussi une raison autre que de retrouver un homme supposé comme mort. Dès que Heero avait apprit que l'avion avait été retrouvé mais qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Solo à l'intérieur, il avait tout de suite demandé à son chef de partir à sa recherche. Ce dernier n'était pas contre sur le principe, au contraire, lui aussi était proche de Solo, mais il fallait une raison professionnelle pour que des personnes importantes s'intéressent à son projet et qu'ils le finance. Heero, qui ne connaissait encore rien aux civilisations sauvages d'Amazonnie se mit au travail. Pendant 1 ans ½ il étudia . Pendant 1 an ½ il garda espoir. Et il eu bien fait. Bien qu'on en connaisse que très peu, les civilisation Amazoniennes étaient des cas extrêmement intéressant et il restait encore bien des mystère que bon nombres de chercheur, explorateurs et archéologues aimeraient sûrement déceler.

Et le bouche à oreille commença, tout le monde entendit parler du jeune prodige qui souhaitait partir dans la foret Amazonienne pour y étudier les peuples à l'état sauvage et leur culture. Beaucoup de gens furent réellement intéressés par ce projet. Après plusieurs mois de négociations, Heero avait enfin obtenu le matériel et le financement nécessaire à la fois pour ses fouilles, ses études et son enquête sur la 'mort' de Solo. Il disposait d'une équipe sous ses ordres, petite, mais qui promettait d'être efficace.

Le détective privé, Trowa Barton, enquetait sur « l'affaire Solo » depuis sa disparition. Toutes les affaires qu'il avait traité jusqu'à présent avait été résolues par ses soins et celle ci, qu'il n'arrivait pas à dénouer, était devenue comme une sorte de défi pour lui. Il avait juré à son client, Heero Yuy, de retrouver son ami quitte à aller jusque dans la foret Amazonienne pour y arriver.

Quatre Raberba Winner, archéologue,  était un passionné et diplômé des cultures Amazoniennes, il avait reçu cette passion par son père qui avait déjà fait de nombreuses expédition là bas et qui, d'ailleurs, n'en était pas revenu. Quand il avait entendu parler du projet de M.Yuy, il s'était tout de suite montré volontaire pour y participer. Heero et lui avait alors eu un entretient et ils avaient tout de suite sympathisés. Quatre avait trouvé en Heero un collègue de travail parfait : Jute, intelligent et curieux. Après une longue discussion de plusieurs heures, ils se serrèrent la main et le lendemain, Quatre fut appelé par le chef d'Heero qui lui annonça de prévoir des vêtements légers car il faisait chaud dans cette partie de l'Amérique du Sud.

Wufei Chang était un spécialiste renommé de la faune et la flore de « l'enfer vert ». Il connaissait chaque plante qui y poussait, chaque animal et chaque insecte qui y vivait. Il savait bien évidement quels fruits ou végétaux ne poussant que dans ce climat très particulier, sont comestibles ou non. Une telle personne était indispensable au sein de l'équipe et Wufei, s'avérant être le meilleur en la matière, avait été très vite sélectionné quand il s'était présenté.

Le lieutenant Noin Lucrezia était une militaire de haut niveau. Elle avait accepter d'assurer la sécurité de l'équipe à condition que sa toute nouvelle recrue, une certaine Hilde, vienne aussi, histoire de lui montrer le dure vie en pleine jungle.

Sally Po était l'infirmière du groupe et elle connaissait toutes les maladies susceptibles d'être attrapé dans ce climat chaud et humide et savait, bien sur, les traiter le plus rapidement possible.

Pour finir, Réléna Dorlian. Cette jeune fille richissime avait accepté de financer l'opération sans raison apparente mais avait exiger de venir elle aussi. Vu la somme d'argent qu'elle proposait , Heero n'avait pu que dire oui.

L'équipe était donc au complet : Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Noin Lucrezia, Hilde, Sally po et Réléna Dorlian. Le matériel non plus ne manquait pas. Heero et son équipe disposaient d'environ 6 mois pour leur expédition, tout avait été prévu, les vivres, le matériel scientifique, archéologique, militaire et convivial.

L'avion en partance pour l'Amazonie partait le lendemain à l'aube. Heero pensa qu'un peu de repos avant le grand départ ne lui ferait pas de mal, suite à la disparition de Solo, il avait tellement été surmené qu'il en oubliait parfois de dormir la nuit. Il s'allongea donc mais fut incapable de s'endormir avant de longues heures, l'esprit tourmenté par les mêmes questions, encore et encore :

Et si il y avait un problème technique et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à destination ?

Et si un des membres de l'équipe refusait au dernier moment de partir ?

Et si  la météo faisait des siennes et qu'il serait impossible de décoller ?

Et si l'expédition était un fiasco ?

Et si il ne retrouvait pas Solo ?

Et si…

Trop de et si.

A suivre….

Duo : et moi alors ? ou cékejesui ?

Mimi : Qui te dit que tu seras dans ma fic ?

Duo : O_o tu vas quand même pas faire une fic sans moi ? ? ?

Mimi : p'être bin qu'oui, p'être bin qu'non ^__________^

Duo : T___________T dit moi ! ! ! !

Mimi : iie. T'as qu'à demandé à Kali, elle le sait elle ! *sourire sadique* 

Duo : KALIIIIIIIII OU ES TU ? ? ? ? ?

Kali, cachée derrière une boite au lettre : Grrrr Mimi, tu vas me le payer, maintenant j'ai l'autre énergumène à mes trousses ! ! ! ! !

Mimi : mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime Kalinounette ^_^


	2. Chapitre 1

Expédition

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Autrice :** Mimi (c'est re moaaa ! _____^)

**Genre :** UA (comment ça y'en a marre des UA ?),hétéro, yaoi loin, trèèès loin dans a fic (j'rigole mais ce sera pas pour les premiers chapitres)

**Couples :** rien pour l'instant

**Disclamer :** les G-boys sont pas à moi, gna gna gna, Sally, Noin, Hilde et réléna non plus (encore heureux !)

**Commentaires :** j'ai vraiment mis du temps à écrire ce premier chapitre, désolée.

**Réponses aux reviews :** oulala..cette fic n'a vraiment pas beaucoup de succès T_T **Kali :** ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule perverse sur terre (loin de là) et puis…arrête d'aguicher mon Duo comme ça ! c'est propriété privée !! lol **Meanne77 :** Hihi comment t'as deviné qu'une certaine personne allait se perdre dans la jungle épaisse et très dangereuse ? (un point rose dans une jungle verte ça ferai tache non ?) **Cora :** ah ! ma petite Cora ! j'admire ta capacité à attendre la suite de mes fics !  ^-^ **CS_S :** Ne t'inquiète pas, bien sur que Duo va faire son apparition ^_______^ **Kaoro :** tu es effrayante en version Réléna ! brrr ne me refais plus jamais ça oki ? tu me fais peur comme ça T_____T **Kimiko :** ^-^ non je ne vois pas de plagiat entre nos fics, bon, ok, elles ont toutes deux le meme titre, elles sont toutes deux exceptionnellement bien écrite, elles ont toutes deux  un auteur merveilleusement intelligent et…keske vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

Chapitre 1 :

L'avion partait dans une demi heure, toute l'équipe était au rendez vous excepté Hilde. Les bagages avaient été chargés et chacun attendait tranquillement la retardataire, assis dans les fauteuils confortables de l'avion de première classe, financé, comme tout le matériel présent à bord, par Réléna Darlian. Quatre et Wufei étaient en train de discuter des fruits, viandes et autres aliments cuisinables au cas où les vivres venaient à manquer. Trowa lisait pour la centième fois tous les documents concernant la disparition de Solo. Sally et le lieutenant Noin parlaient maquillage et Heero…Heero supportait les paiements aigus de Réléna. Cette dernière parlait de tout et de rien, adoptant une voix et une position qui se voulait sensuelle et féminine mais qui agissait plutôt de façon contraire. Le voyage n'avait pas encore commencé qu'Heero ne supportait déjà plus cette femme. Habillée de très mauvais goût par de grosses robes roses bouffantes, sentant le parfum à trois kilomètre à le ronde et se plaignant à longueur de temps, Réléna était LE genre de femme qu'Heero cherchait à éviter par touts les moyens. Mais il ne montrait pas son animosité. D'ailleurs Heero ne montrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait, son vissage n'exprimait que rarement quelques émotions, sauf quand il s'agissait d'un sujet de travail auquel il était réellement passionné. Il faut avouer aussi qu'à part la colère, l'exaspération et parfois la tristesse, les autres émotions lui était inconnues depuis 2 ans, depuis que Solo était « mort ». Soudain, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, coupés court et brun, coiffé de quelques mèches retombant sur son visage arriva, essoufflée.

-« Salut tout l'monde ! Hilde au rapport ! J'chuis désolée pour le retard mais ma pétarde m'a lâché en route… »

Elle salua tout le monde par une poignée de main énergétique. Noin ne pu s'empêcher se sourire devant le comportement enfantin de son assistante. Réléna semblait choquée d'entendre un tel langage et de voir une telle attitude, en effet, elle tenait une main devant sa bouche comme pour étouffer des petits cris imaginaires. Saly, quand à elle l'accueilli à bras ouvert dans leur petit groupe et elles se mirant aussitôt à parler de moto. Quatre était très amusé de voir une personne aussi vivante qu'Hilde, Wufei et Trowa se contentèrent de lever un sourcil appréciateur. Quand à Heero, il la remercia intérieurement de tout son cœur car par sa simple arrivée, elle avait réussi à faire taire l'autre pintade. Si elle n'avait pas financé la totalité des frais de l'expédition, jamais il n'aurait accepté qu'une femme comme Réléna, si on pouvait appeler ça une femme, vienne avec eux, mais elle finançait l'expédition et il lui devait bien ça.

Pour le voyage, Heero s'était mit tout seul à un siège et avait demandé qu'on ne le dérange qu'en cas d'urgence et que non, connaître l'enfance de Réléna n'était pas une urgence, au grand damne de cette dernière. Mais Réléna, plus collante qu'un pot de super glue, c'était tout de même installée sur le siège juste derrière lui. Trowa aussi était tout seul à son siège, toujours entrain de relire ses documents. Hilde et Noin s'étaient mise ensemble et parlaient maintenant militaire. Sally avait rejoint Wufei et Quatre. Ce dernier les avait laissé seuls à leur discussion  sur les fruits toxiques et la façon d'en soigner les effets. Quatre s'était donc mis seul lui aussi, relisant le fabuleux parcours qui les attendait dans la foret amazonienne.

Chacun avait hâte que l'avion décolle et surtout, qu'ils arrivent à destination.

Le voyage se passait à merveille, Réléna s'était endormie suite au somnifère que Sally avait méticuleusement glissé dans le verre d'eau contenant un eféralgant pour le mal de tête 'épouvantable' que ressentait cette 'pauvre' fille. Les discutions allaient et venaient de bon train au sein du groupe débarrassé de Réléna. Chacun avait reçu des informations de dernière minutes concernant l'expédition. Quatre et Hilde s'entendaient à merveille, de même pour Wufei et Sally. Trowa avait fini par s'ouvrir aux autres, Heero et Noin parlait de la sécurité. L'ambiance était donc détendue et amicale, et à par Réléna, tout le monde appréciait tout le monde.

Le repas du midi arriva et ils réveillèrent à contre cœur Réléna qui, honteuse de s'être endormie en pleine journée, s'excusa auprès de ses 'collègues' et se retira dans les toilettes pour se faire une 'beauté'. Quand, 45 minutes plus tard, elle revint, tout le monde avait fini de manger et faisait une partie de carte. La journée passa plutôt vite, l'avion avançait sans problème, Wufei avait opté pour une petite sieste tandis que Trowa et Quatre jouaient à la bataille navale. Réléna 'discutait' avec Sally, Hilde et Noin, ou plutôt, elle entretenait la conversation toute seule, c'en était effrayant. Heero observait le paysage à travers son hublot, ils allaient bientôt arriver à destination et Heero était de plus en plus inquiet. Impossible de se concentrer correctement, il décida d'imiter Wufei et s'endormi peu de temps après.

Jungle 

_Ruines d'un ancien temple_

_Sentiment : peur_

_Jungle partout_

_Jungle encore_

_Panique_

_Panthère_

_Yeux dans les yeux_

_Affrontement homme/felin_

_Na pas bouger_

_Peur_

_Ne pas respirer_

_Cri ?_

_Ordre ?_

_Panthère ne bouge plus_

_Homme_

_Caresse_

_Ronronnement_

_Incompréhension_

_Homme qui le regarde_

_Yeux violets_

_MORT._

Heero se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour de lui, il reconnu l'avion et se sentit rassuré. Io faisait nuit noir, tout le monde dormait. Il frissonna, que voulait dire ce rêve ? un avertissement ? Et ces yeux…à qui appartenaient-ils ?

A suivre… 

Duo : moi je sais à qui appartiennent ces yeux ^_^

Mimi : ah oui ?

Duo : oui ^^

Heero : ils sont à qui ?

Mimi et Duo : …l'es désespérant lui.


End file.
